Crossing Party Lines
by Liz Huisman
Summary: *** Last 2 chapters loaded!*** -The first date of a Republican/Democrat couple.
1. "A Few Visits and a Seemingly Good Idea"

Title- Crossing Party Lines

Title- Crossing Party Lines

Author- Just A Drummer

Rating- PG

Archive- Sure, just tell me first kay?

Spoilers- None that I know of…

Summary- The first date of a Republican/Democrat couple.

Author's Notes- I only own these characters in my dreams, so don't blow a pop a few veins over this.

*This is a little different than your normal R/D couple story.I wrote this at some hideously late/early time. (2 am, you make the call if it was late or early.)I don't know if this couple has been done before (probably, but I've never seen anything).I get in really strange moods at 2 am, and this idea just came to me.What would happen if these two got together?Oh, and just be warned- a normally temperamental character becomes nice (for just one night, don't start puking all over my wonderful story.)Ok, I'll just quit rambling and let you read!

Chapter One

"A Few Visits and A Seemingly Good Idea"

CJ Cregg wandered down the long basement corridor that led to Ainsley Hayes's office.She was looking for someone, anyone really, who wasn't busy at the moment, because, frankly, she was bored.Gail the Goldfish hadn't provided adequate company, and everyone, from Toby to Donna was busy.

Ainsley's door was open, and Ainsley was sitting at her desk, not doing much of anything.

CJ knocked lightly on the open door and let herself in."Ainsley?"

Ainsley jumped a little."Oh, hi, CJ.Do you need something?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment.Why?"

"Because no one upstairs has even a few free minutes and I'm quite frankly bored."

"I've got a few."Ainsley took a big sip of her bottle of Fresca."You're welcome to hide out down here for a while."

"Thanks.Gail was asleep, I think.She was floating at the top.That's how fish sleep, right?"

"CJ, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but fish float when they're dead."

CJ's eyes widened."I killed Gail?"she shrieked. 

"That's the fish you got from that reporter Danny Concannon, right?"

CJ nodded glumly."And I killed her!He's gonna be mad."

"Buy a new goldfish that looks like Gail.He won't know the difference."

"Are you sure?"

"It's worked for me.But I guess my boyfriends were a little stupid as well."

CJ sighed."Danny's defiantly not stupid.But maybe he won't notice.It's worth a shot anyway.Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Like?"

"Like what you were thinking about when I came in.You looked like a love-struck teenager."

Ainsley blushed hotly.She had been hoping CJ hadn't noticed.

"Let me guess.It's a guy."

Ainsley just nodded sheepishly.

"Do I know him?"

Another Ainsley nod.

"Democrat or Republican?"

Ainsley hesitated."Democrat," she replied finally.

That surprised CJ."Democrat?Ainsley Hayes, the most Republican woman I know, going for a Democrat.That's something I never thought I'd hear."

"CJ!"

"Sorry.OK, would you just like to tell me now so I don't have to play 20 questions to get the answer?"

"I'll say it's someone upstairs."

"Like Senior Staff?"

Ainsley nodded.

"Sam?It's gotta be Sam."

"It's not Sam."

CJ's eyes widened."It's not Sam?"

"No.We're just friends."

"OK, so it's not Sam.I'm pretty much ruling out Leo.Is it… Toby?"

Ainsley's face crumpled.

"Defiantly not Toby.That leaves… Josh?Is it Josh?"

Ainsley's face turned about five shades of red in a matter of seconds.

"Seriously?Because I don't think that's a bad thing at all, if that's the reason for not telling me right away."

"I know it's not a bad thing.But, we have barely said anything to each other the whole time I've been here.We're opposites.And I don't think he likes Fresca."

CJ smiled."I don't see any reason why Josh would not think you're attractive.And you just have to give him a chance.He's a great guy, just… loud, sometimes.And egotistical.But otherwise he's great."

"He hates Republicans."

"Not ALL Republicans, that I know.Just the Republican members of Congress and quite a few other ones running around Washington and the rest of the country."

"I'm sure he'd hate me."

"I think you two would seriously get along."

"You think?"

"I do.Just tell him easy on the Republican jokes.'Cuz you know he's gonna make at least a few."

"I guess.CJ, promise me you won't say anything to him.Or anyone."

"I won't, not unless you say it's okay."

"It's defiantly not okay."

"Fine, I won't say anything!But it's not a big deal, really."

"We've already covered that, CJ."

"Covered what?"asked someone from behind CJ.She turned and saw Sam standing there.Ainsley freaked.

"How much of that conversation did you just hear?" she asked quickly.

"Just that you two already covered something."

Ainsley breathed a loud sigh of relief. 

"Did you need something, Sam?" CJ asked Sam.

"Yeah.CJ, Leo's looking for you.Something about our Cuba thing leaked to the press, and he's incredibly NOT happy."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Guess that means I gotta go, Ainsley."

"Bye, CJ."

CJ turned to leave."Come walk with me, Samuel."He followed.

"How did you know I was down here?"

"Cathy saw you come down."

"And how much of that conversation did you really hear?"

"Enough to know that Ainsley's got it bad for Josh."

"Shit."

"Actually, that makes me happy."

"Why?"

"Because Josh has it bad for Ainsley, that's why."

CJ broke into a smile."Come, Samuel, I have an idea…"

Sam casually strolled into Josh's dark office.Josh was sitting at his desk, head down, and sleeping.

"Josh!" he exclaimed loudly, trying to wake his friend.

Josh sat straight up."What?" he asked.

"Have a nice nap?"

"It doesn't qualify as a "nice" nap if you dream about budget reports."

"Ick."

"Was there a real reason for you stopping by?"

"Actually, there was.I was going to tell you that you have a date tonight at that new Italian restaurant."

Josh looked at him strangely."I do?When did this happen?And with who?"

"Whom, Josh.Whom."

"Fine, whom then?"

"It's a blind date, Josh.I can't tell you."

"Let me get this straight.You set me up on a * blind * date?What is Toby doing to your poor head?"

"CJ had a hand in it as well.You, seven-thirty, Ramone's.Got it?"

"Can you tell me anything about my date?"

"She's attractive."

"Sam, I've dated many, many attractive women.And nothing has turned out for the best, obviously."

"This one will.Trust me."

"You know, when you tell me to trust you, that scares me."

There it is, folks, Chapter One.I hope you enjoyed it enough to read on when I post the next one!And if you decide to take thirty seconds to review, I thank you!

** **

** **


	2. "In Reality, Italian Sucks"

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long to get the last two chapters posted

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long to get the last two chapters posted!I was on vacation and didn't work on it while I was gone.But here it is, begging to be read.

! WARNING ! – This chapter may contain weirdness.Read anyway.

Chapter Two

"In Reality, Italian Sucks"

Ainsley paid the cab driver and hopped out of the cab.She was standing in front of Ramone's, and was very nervous.

Sure, she'd been on blind dates before, but for some reason, unknown to her, she wanted this to work.She didn't want to get her hopes up though.

She finally got up the courage to go in.She walked up the steps and inside.She went over to the waiter.

"Hi.My name is Ainsley Hayes, and…"The waiter cut her off.

"Follow me please."

Ainsley followed.She was glad that he knew why she was here, because she didn't want to make a fool of herself even before the date began.

He was leading her to a table in the corner.As she got nearer, she realized who was sitting at the table.She froze.

The waiter turned around."Miss Hayes, are you coming?"

"Yeah."She quickly caught up.When he reached the table, he pulled out a chair for her.She sat down. 

"Ainsley?" exclaimed Josh.

"Hi Josh." She noticed his eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets.She knew how he felt.

"You're my date?"

"Yeah.But I can leave if you're uncomfortable or something.Really."She stood up, and started to walk away.

"Ainsley, wait."He grabbed a hold of her arm."Sit down."She did.

_"Why am I offering to leave?This is my dream date!"_ she thought.

"I just can't believe Sam set us up, that's all."

"I… wait a minute.Sam?Sam asked you to come?"

"Well, actually, it was more of an order, but yeah, he did.Why?Didn't he ask you?"

"No!That's the problem?CJ asked me!"

"CJ!"

"Yeah.I told her that I…" she stopped when she realized she was talking out loud.

"You told her what?"

"Nothing."

"Ainsley…"

"No!It's nothing, really."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have stopped mid-sentence.Come on, Ainsley.You can tell me."

"No, really, I can't."

"Then it must either be about her or me.And I'm sure it's not about her.So what's this about me?"

Ainsley's blushing only proved he was right."Please?"

"Fine.But you're going to get mad, or something, and just leave."

"Maybe, but tell me anyway."

"Fine.I told CJ that I… that I liked you.And she must have gone and told Sam and set this whole thing up.I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Ainsley, you're not wasting my time.You want to know why?Because I told Sam the exact same thing about you.So it was a conspiracy to get us together, one that I'm glad worked."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Josh?"

"What?"  
"I'm hungry."

Josh laughed.Ainsley joined him, because she realized what a funny way that was to break from all that emotional stuff.She also really liked his laugh.

"Sir, madam, your food."A waiter set down two plates heaped with pasta and sauce in front of them."Enjoy your meal."He scooted off.

"Well, here's food."Josh picked up his fork.He took a bite and almost choked. 

"What's wrong, Josh?"

"The sauce is horrible!"

Ainsley tried some and reacted in the same way.

"Do you like cheeseburgers, Ainsley?"

"Sure, why?"

Josh stood up."Come on."He started walking toward the exit.Ainsley just followed.

When they got outside, Josh turned to Ainsley."There's a McDonald's just down the street.Do you want to go?"

"McDonald's?In these clothes?"She looked at her black dress and his good suit.

"Why not?"Josh's eyes twinkled.

"Might as well.Burgers sound really good."

"I thought they might."

Josh clasped Ainsley's hand in his and started walking toward the big M in the distance.Ainsley just smiled and went along.

"Ainsley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure.What?"

"I always thought you had a thing for Sam.What's going on with you two?"

"Actually, we're just good friends.Nothing more.What about you and Donna?I could swear you guys were attracted to each other."

"We're just good friends too."

"She coddles you."

"So I've been told.Can I ask you something else?"

"Like?"

"Like how many Republicans does it * really * take to change a light bulb?"

"God, look at all the Little Leaguers running around here tonight," observed Ainsley as they sat and ate their food.

"I just can't believe we're stuck eating in the Playplace!" replied Josh.

"But you know what I think?"

"What?"

"This is so much better than Ramone's."

"Well, cheeseburgers always beat pasta and goop!"

All of a sudden a plastic ball came flying from the ball pit and hit Josh in the head.He picked it up and whipped it back.Then some adults came in and yelled for all the kids to get ready to leave.They all clamored from the equipment, grabbed their shoes from the cubbies, and left.

"Finally, some peace!" exclaimed Josh, finishing the final piece of burger.

"They underestimate how annoying they can be sometimes."

"Are you finished with your food?"

"Yep.Why?"

"Come on."Josh stood up and started over towards the large ball pit.

Ainsley figured out what he was doing."Josh, are you insane?We can't go in there!"

"Sure we can."He walked up the three stairs and went through the hole.Ainsley sighed and followed.She had just gotten in when Josh threw a ball at her and hit her in the forehead. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she picked up another ball and whipped it back at him.

"Excuse me, but you two can't really be in here." 

Josh looked up and saw a McDonald's employee standing there.The McDonald's guy recognized him immediately. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lyman.I'll leave you alone," he said quickly, with a funny look on his face.He shrugged and left.

"What was that about?" wondered Ainsley.

"That was Senator David's son Paul.Apparently I have achieved celebrity status with him."He grinned.Then his cell phone rang."Josh Lyman."

"Josh?Where are you?"

Josh's eyes widened.He covered up the mouthpiece."It's Leo, and he wants to know where I am," he hissed.

"Just tell him!"

A smile reformed on Josh's face."Well, Leo, right now I am sitting with a Miss Ainsley Hayes in the ball pit in McDonald's Playplace." 

"You're WHERE?" boomed Leo.

"In the ball pit in McDonald's with Ainsley Hayes!"

"What the hell are you doing playing in the ball pit at McDonald's?And with Ainsley?"

Josh heard loud laughter in the background."It's a rather long story, Leo.What's up?"

"Four American tourists were taken hostage in China.We need you back here."

"I'll be right there."Josh hung up the phone.

"You have to go back to the White House, don't you?"

Josh nodded."I'm sorry, Ainsley."Josh, still down on his knees, started moving toward the hole."I'll get us a cab and have them bring you home before I go to the… ohh!"

"What?"

"I just went through someone's puke!"

Josh and Ainsley got out of the ball pit, and Ainsley tried to help Josh wipe off the puke.The smell was making both of their stomach's turn.

"Now I have to stop home and change too, dammit."

"Don't worry.Leo won't kill you if you're not there right away, will he?"

"Yeah.But when I think of it, I'm sure when Donna was taking care of me after the shooting, she stole some of my suits and kept them at the office.I'll call her after I drop you off."

"I have no doubt that she did!"

They walked outside and immediately found a cab.Ainsley told him her address and they drove off.

When they reached her apartment building, Josh told the cabbie to wait and he escorted Ainsley to the door of her building.

"I just wanted to let you know you looked stunning tonight, Ainsley."

"Thank you.And thank you for giving me such a great time."

Josh leaned closer and gave her a short kiss on the lips."Goodnight, Ainsley."He walked back to the cab.Ainsley watched it drive off.

_Tomorrow, I'm giving CJ a huge hug… and quite possibly Sam as well…_


	3. "Epilougue"

Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

"Epilogue"

The next morning, Ainsley walked down the long corridor towards her office.When she came to it, she saw a case of Fresca and a note sitting in front of her door.She picked up the note and read; Ainsley, Thanks for the great time last night.(Well, it was great until I got back here and had to tell the entire story, including the puke, to Leo, while Sam and CJ were falling over laughing so hard and Toby breaking in several times to ask to get on with the meeting, but, every time, CJ and Sam would find a way to shut him up.)Anyway, if you're free for lunch, call me!Love, Josh.

Ainsley smiled, unlocked her office, and brought in her Fresca.She took one and took a long sip.Then her phone rang.

"Hi CJ… yes, I heard about that…you * didn't * actually tickle Toby… no, he didn't tell me that…"

"So, are you glad I set you up with Ainsley last night?" asked Sam, leaning on the doorframe in Josh's office.

"For about the tenth time, yes.You love to gloat, don't you?"

"Almost as much as you do, Josh."

Josh crumpled up a couple sheets of paper and chucked them at Sam, but missing him and hitting the person standing behind Sam.Josh immediately stood up when he saw whom it was.

"Good morning, Mr. President!"

"Good morning, Josh, Sam."

"Sorry 'bout hitting you, sir…"

There.That's the end. (Of this story, anyway.)If you want me to write more Josh and Ainsley, tell me, although I probably will anyway.I hope you enjoyed this story!

-Just A Drummer-


End file.
